


Welcome to the Jungle

by HannahHavoc



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahHavoc/pseuds/HannahHavoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is still figuring out exactly where his feelings are, or at least where his pants lead him.  And then the kind cute, kinda hot funny, but not funny looking bartender that he could fuck, saves him in the bathroom.  Anything can happen in the Jungle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For DebbieSOdashing, who went to the club for Pride and "accidentally" got punched in the face, and had to leave early.
> 
> no season 5 spoilers.  
> Hale's still dead, everyone else is alive and well.
> 
> unbeta'd. If we have any volunteers, let me know!

Ever since sneaking into The Jungle to celebrate Danny’s birthday, Stiles had kind of become a regular. He could go up and dance without having to stress about asking a girl on the floor. Plus it didn’t hurt that he would occasionally get a few drinks out of it. The drink would get set in front of him and he’d look up with a questioning look as someone would appear next to him with a smile, “Thanks, but I’m straight. I’m here with my friend Danny.” They’d smile, a little sadder the second time, some would answer “If you get bored, find me on the floor.” 

They never had a problem with jerks, but that may have something to do with being friends with bartender, who was like an unofficial wingman. And I probably helped that Stiles was sure to leave an extra $20 tip, even on the nights he didn’t order anything.

Tonight however he was in a great mood. He had already had 3 rum and cokes, thanks to the bartender who would look the other way since he’d been well paid off. Actually he was pretty cute. But not the point. He was dancing between two guys, one of which he KNEW was an Abercrombie and Fitch model from the next town over. Well dancing was maybe a bit strong. It was like a big sweaty grinding mass, on the verge of becoming an orgy. And when Beyonce was on, you just went with it. After a bit, the music started to verge towards EDM, so Stiles made his way out to head to the bar. 

“Just a water this time,” he said, wiping the sweat from his forehead. Cute Bartender set his glass down in front of him. Stiles looked up, “Thanks! So don’t take this the wrong way, but what is your name. I am the worst with faces, and I know that I see you here regularly and almost always have you as my bartender, actually you are always my bartender, and I can never remember your name, or maybe I never asked what it was. Sorry, I’m a little drunk.”

“Derek,” he said with a nod, grabbed a wet rag, and went to make someone else a drink. 

“Well that went well Stiles geez.” He sipped his drink, his back to the bar. He looked at the dance floor, the A&F model from earlier caught his eye, but Stiles just turned back around. After making an ass out of himself like that he wasn’t really in the mood for any flirting.

His senior year Stiles knew for a fact he was not straight. Bi yes, he still liked the ladies, but it had always been a sea of attractive people he was interested in not a potential pool and some bros. He knew for sure after mutual blowjobs with Danny after senior prom. It had escalated from Danny talking about the new guy being attractive and stiles agreeing to making out while groping each other to putting their mouths to better use.

Since then they went together to The Jungle. They never messed around after that, but acted as wingmen for each other, always taking separate cars just in case either scored, which was mostly Danny. Stiles enjoyed his alone time in the jeep. 

As the bar was closing, he decided to pee before driving home. Where he ran into Abercrombie. Don’t get him wrong, he’s an attractive guy, just a little too aware how attractive he was, like Jackson. Stiles shuddered at the thought. 

“A little cold?” Abercrombie was right in front of him. 

“Uh, yea, not as many people back here”, he made his way to the urinal. 

“Well I could always keep you warm,” Abercrombie had followed him over and was blatantly staring. Stile was not at all self conscious about himself. After years of showering after lacrosse, he knew exactly how lucky he was. 

“Whoa, I just wanna piss ok. Jeez.” Yea, Stiles was drunk, but after 4 pr 5 drinks, his 147 pounds was toasted. Abercrombie rubbed his hand down Stiles back.

“Whoa, dude seriously? I can’t pee without get manhandled?” Abercrombie leaned over, whispering wetly on his ear, “I just want to take you home.”

“He said enough” Stiles looked over as he tucked himself back into his pants. There was cute bartender to the rescue! Thank god for… shit, Darren? Darryl? “Hey Derek.” 

Abercrombie looked pissed, “Who the fuck is this?” Derek set the mop handle outside the door, resting it against the wall. 

“Apparently the one who needs to teach you some manners. Seriously when he’s literally got his pants down and can’t get away from you? Do you have to corner all your attempted conquests?” 

“Fuck you man. You don’t know shit.” And with that the drunken model launched himself at Derek, who simply stepped aside and let him crash into the hallway.  
“You okay Stiles?” Stiles was speechless. And a little turned on; ok a lot turned on. “Yea- yeah, I’m okay.” Derek just stared at him, like he wanted to say something, or pounce or something, but he just turned, picking up Abercrombie by the collar and dragging him to the front door.

Stiles came back the next weekend. Had it been a particularly rough week and he needed a little relax time? Sure, let’s say that’s what it was, not that he had been thinking of the incredibly sexy bartender who had defended his honor, and saved him from being groped. He sheepishly waved at Derek as he reached the bar. He had someone else with working with him tonight. 

“Stiles, this is Boyd. He’s my roommate. Figured I’d help him with a job.” Stiles looked down the bar and the well built man with a shaker in his hand, “Is he--?” Derek laughed, “No, he’s been with his girlfriend Erica since high school, but the guys in here don’t have to know that.”

“Are you?” Stiles has to stop himself before he slaps a hand over his mouth. ‘Really? You are going to ask him that? What are you 12?’

“I like everybody. I’m Pan,” Derek stated as he walked away to show Boyd how to start a tab. And suddenly Stiles was relieved and paranoid all at the same time, ‘I have so much more competition now.’

Stiles walked away from the bar to dance before he said anything else. He had a relaxed night, he spent a bit of time with Danny, who showed up later, and managed not to get handled like fresh produce. He was calling it a pretty successful night.

Boyd served all his drinks that night. He wasn’t even upset about it. It gave Boyd the practice and Stiles got to try to get information out of him; which was like talking to a brick wall. He asked about hobbies, his favorite book, movie, band, anything. He did get a look when he asked about his ex’s. ‘Okay, don’t talk about that one again.’

Stiles stayed until close and helped wrangle glasses while the other two cashed out all the credit slips. Stiles mimed broom to Boyd who nodded in the general direction of the bathroom hallway. Stiles was trying to get the supply closet opened, which was apparently jammed, when a door behind him opened.

“Oh, hey,” Derek stepped out of the bathroom holding a bottle of Windex and a towel, “You don’t have to do that. You can head out if you have somewhere else you need to be.” Stiles stared at him for a moment, “it’s cool, I don’t mind helping. You guys will get done a little faster. We could always all go for food after or something.” Derek crossed the hallway in two strides, lifting up on the door than pulling it out, dislodging it in its frame, “Sure, lemme go ask Boyd if he wants to make a stop before home.” He turned to head up to the bar.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to, you know. I mean Boyd seems pretty cool, but I figured we might get a chance to talk. You can ask him if you want him to come too though, whatever.” Stiles reached in the closet and grabbed the push broom. He walked back into the main room. 

Derek lightly grabbed his arm as he passed staring straight ahead, “Just us would be fine.” With a small head tilt and smile he went back to cleaning the mirrors in the bathroom.  
It was 3:30 by the time they got out of the bar. “I insist, you stayed after and helped clean, and you paid your bar tab. I’m paying for food.” Derek pulled Stiles’ wallet out of his hands and sat on it, “I’m serious. And your food was what, $10?” Stiles realized there was no point in arguing with the larger man. 

They got outside, and stood by Stiles’ Jeep. “Here is this back,” Derek held out the wallet. Stiles held the warm leather in his hands a moment to long before shaking himself and putting it back in his pocket.

“You really didn’t have to stay you know. Boyd can handle cleaning the bar. Hell, I clean it by myself most nights.” Stiles rolled his eyes, “I know, normally that place is such a dump; I figured you could get all the help you could get.” He laughed at the stern look he got in response, “Just kidding, sour. Geez.” He opened his car door, “I’ll see you up there. We know I can’t stay away for too long.”


	2. Chapter 2

It was in the grocery store that he saw Derek next actually. He and Scott were fighting over cereal, “MARSHMALLOWS ARE NOT A FOOD GROUP SCOTT!”, when he looked up to see Derek with a list turning his cart into their aisle. He suddenly stopped yelling. “Is that the hot bar guy?” Scott had no tact. That or he was deliberately loud to be sure that Derek could hear them.

“Hey Stiles,” Derek had the courtesy of acting surprised, “who’s this?” Scott stuck his hand out, “I’m his best friend. Scott McCall.” Derek was nice enough to not pull a face while shaking Scott’s hand, “Did you play Lacrosse? I think I remember my brother mentioning your name. Isaac?”

“Your brother is Isaac Lahey? Wow, small world? Actually we were pretty good friends in high school. He never mentioned you, but then he did really talk about family stuff after his dad, well, you know.” Scott was trying not to look awkward, but it wasn’t really working.

“Yea, after the sheriff’s department deemed he was no longer a safe guardian, we adopted him. My mom like having a pack of kids running around,” Derek smiled, though to Stiles it looked more like it was at a joke, than a memory. 

“Well, we have to get going. Scott seems to think he can still survive on a high school diet.” Stiles pushed Scott and the cart further down the aisle. 

“I don’t work until Thursday,” Derek said with a smile as he held out a card for Stiles, “But if you want to text me, maybe we can get dinner or something later.” Stiles stared at it in the air for a second. Derek didn’t look hurt by the hesitation, he just smiled. “YO STILINSKI!! LET’S GO!” Scott yelling from the next aisle over shook him. He grabbed the card and smiled, “We’ll see won’t we.”

“WE’LL SEE?! SCOTT THAT WAS SO BAD!” Stiles screamed into the cabinet as he put away the cans. “He probably thinks I’m 5, so awkward, and he was so nice. He’s interested in me? This isn’t a dream right? Scott, hold up your hands.”

“What?” Scott leaned his head back over the back of the couch to look at stiles freaking out in the kitchen, “Why do you need to see my hands?” 

“I need to count your fingers; I can’t stop moving enough to count my own. Now hold them up.” Stiles walked into the living room, stared at Scott for a moment, “10. Damn. This would be easier if it were a dream.”

It wasn’t until later, after dinner, a shower and a couple of hours with Scott on the Xbox ,that Stiles was alone with his thoughts, and had to make a decision about the gorgeous bartender, who protected his virtue, and flirted with him in the grocery store.

‘Now you have my number too. -SS”

“Well, shit. Please don’t let me regret this.”

‘I was starting to get nervous. ;)”

Oh my God. A wink? He really was interested, not just putting on a show in front of his best friend to help him save face. 

“Do you want to go get coffee some time? Day after tomorrow?”

Oh shit. What do I put? Yes? No? Dinner? Do I work tomorrow? I suddenly can’t remember anything!

“Sure. The Starbucks over off 6th? Say 1?”

There was a moment of hesitation. What if he doesn’t answer?

“Sure. Sounds good. See you then.”

Stiles got there early. By about an hour. By the time Derek was due to arrive he had more espresso in him than even the Colombians drink. It was like his Adderall, negating the ADHD and somehow keeping him calm. Derek walked in at 1:05, and Stiles waved.

Derek seemed surprised, “Lunch time coffee crash for you too? Boyd sent me for coffee. I’d say you could have texted me but I left my phone at the bar the other day and haven’t gone by to get it yet.”

Boyd, you sneaky son of a bitch. “Well, you’ll probably have my number when you get it back, and you should change your lock code to something that boy doesn’t know.” Derek just stared at him before it finally clicked. 

“Did he respond to your text? I’m so sorry. How bad was it?” Stiles pulled out his phone and showed Derek the messages. “That’s why he sent me to this Starbucks. That bastard. He sent you a wink face? That’s so not me, oh my god this is awful. He is buying the rest of the coffee for the year.” He turned slightly, trying to hide his obvious embarrassment.  
Stiles smiled, “Well since you are here, want to grab something to eat? I have too much caffeine in me and not enough substance. I’m going to crash soon. Plus it serves Boyd right if it takes a while for you to get back.”

They went to the Chipotle next door, and ate. Stiles monopolized most of the conversation, but it wasn’t to fill the silence, Derek was genuinely interested in him. He’s ever met anyone who talks as much as Stiles does and doesn’t come off as a total ass. They talked about the Sheriff and Stiles’ friends from high school. They had both gone to Beacon Hills High, so it was great comparing notes on certain teachers, and they both agreed Harris was the worst. 

“I’ve got to head out. I’m working tonight and need to go help set up for tonight. You coming?” Derek looked up from his tray at Stiles. Stiles cheered on the inside, “I’ll try. Wouldn’t want anyone else try to hit on you. I called dibs.” Derek laughed, “Dibs? Really? I guess I’ll see you tonight then.”

So yes, Stiles was in deep. The months of admiring him at a distance, the depth in his emerald eyes, his little bunny teeth, his grace despite his bulk, not that Stiles was at all complaining. Stiles bided his time, got an early dinner with Lydia. Took the time to get ready, jeans that hugged in all the right places, his favorite collared shirt, sleeves rolled. His favorite t-shirt had batman on it and a cape, so probably not the right message. 

By the time he got there the club was packed. The bouncer let him in, probably recognized him from when he left late last time. The fact Derek probably said something did help too. He stood down on the service end of the bar, waiting for Derek to come over and say hello. He didn’t want to interrupt while he was making money.   
After a few moments, a busty blonde walked up to Stiles, “Hey there good looking.”

“Uh, in kind of the wrong place for that approach aren’t you?” He looked over. She was attractive and seemed to find what he said extremely amusing.

“You would be incredible surprised how often that actually works. I’m Erica, Boyd’s girlfriend. He glanced over when you came in and I figured I’d have to come meet you myself, see if what they said was true. It is by the way.” Stiles just looked at her for a second, “I’d be flattered, but it depends on what they’ve been saying.” 

Erica laughed, smirking at Stiles, subtly still seductive, “How nice you are, and good looking. And he’s right. You might actually be good for Derek,” She was suddenly deadly serious, “He is a great person and doesn’t deserve anybody’s crap, so if you plan on hurting him, don’t. There is no situation that ends well for you.” Stiles knew she meant it. She suddenly was smiling again, “Nice to meet you!”

Stiles was stunned, but resumed watching Derek pour drinks. He had a great memory, could take a 7 or 8 drink order and remember everything he had to make. He smiled at Stiles if he caught his eye when he turned from the bar top to the shelves. The second or third time, Stiles finally nodded his head towards the dance floor. He was going to loosen up to the Scissor Sisters while he waited for an opening to say hello. Derek smiled and followed him with his eyes.

Noticing, Stiles was careful to not get sucked into the writhing masses on the dance floor, staying within sight of the bar. At least he was going to try to put it to some good use. Stiles had been awkward in high school, who hadn’t, but he’s really grown into himself. Plus Lydia talked him into taking a pole dancing class. Well it had started as a dare, but it had been such a great work out and he figured he might one day be able to put those skills to good work.

He heard a yell from behind the bar, during an especially deep body roll. He turned around to see Derek turning around and making a drink, saying something about how sorry he was and how it was on the house. As soon as the customer left, Derek walked off to the side of the bar, headed back towards the storage room. Stiles took off after him. He realized he was headed to the bathroom, not storage, and hesitated before following him in.

“Derek, are you ok?” Derek grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him in, attacking Stiles lips with his own, stopping after a minute or two. Pulling away they rested their foreheads against each other. Stiles tried to catch his breath as he saw Derek staring at him, his eyes seeming to flash, “Say Yes.” Stiles gulped, Derek looking at him like a snack.  
“Yes?” Derek quirked a half smile before diving back in, backing him into the handicap bathroom, which was also the only one with a locking door. He covered Stiles’ body with his own, pulling Stiles in by the hips, flush against his body. Stiles realized why he asked, feeling how hard Derek was pressed up against his own throbbing erection. Stiles rolled his hips to increase contact and was rewarded with an honest to goodness growl. And he has thought he couldn’t get anymore turned on, Derek’s hand slid to the front of Stiles’ jeans, palming the front before popping open the button. He pulled them just down past his hips, Stiles batman boxers still up, though painfully tented, stiles was grateful he didn’t ruin the moment with a comment about his choice of unmentionables. 

Derek gripped Stiles’ hip, flipping him, and leaned him slightly over the edge of the sink. The contrast of the cold porcelain against his stomach and the warmth of Derek at his neck and back shocked him back into thinking coherently. If Stiles could gain a little control this was going to be over real quick.

He reached back grabbing Derek’s bare hip, that had happened, Stiles wished he’d gotten to see that part, but he wasn’t about to complain now, slowing Derek’s pace as he rutted against Stiles’ ass, “Derek. We can’t-“

Derek released him instantly, taking a step back. Stiles turned around grabbing the side of his face, “No, I definitely want to keep doing this, but not while you’re at work, in the bathroom. I want to do this somewhere I can take you apart, we can take our time, where I can watch you strip out of your clothes,” He glanced down, and stuttered a moment, “Wow, how lucky am I. Sorry, focus. I want this with you but-“

He was cut off by a knock on the bathroom door, “Put your dicks away we got trouble. I know you’re in there, I can see two pairs of shoes. Boyd needs you out here. Now.”

Derek pulled up his pants and redid his belt, “Please Erica, come in the men’s room, make yourself at home.”

Erica laughed before walking out the door, “It's just the bathroom. It’s a gay bar, not a lot of reason for a ladies room.”

Stiles and Derek held hands walking back out of the bathroom. Derek’s smile slid off and he dropped his hand as he saw the emergency,

“Kate.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after getting caught up with a break up and job change and then Nanowrimo, I haven't had time to update. Here is a little something to keep it going.

“Get out.” Stiles took a step back. Derek had gone from hot to cold in a split second.   
“I’m just here to chat. I’ve got some friends who are interested in a few alphas, and figured I’d have a better chance talking to you then they would,” She glanced back eyeing Stiles, “Who’s the—“  
Derek cut her off, “ENOUGH! You have no reason or right to be here, I suggest you leave before we make you.” Erika and Boyd walked into the light, backing Derek. With a sneer, Kate backed up a few steps before turning, “This isn’t over, and everybody has a reason.”

Stiles looked at Derek, and then glanced at the others, “So as far as mood killers go, Who the fuck was that?”   
“How much do you know about the fire from about 10 years ago?” Stiles looked at him, “A little bit, my dad worked that case.” “Well than we need to have a talk.”

“So this bitch destroyed your family, scarred you for life, and is now coming in here making threats?! Who does she think she is?”  
Derek grabbed Stiles’ chin and made sure to meet his eyes, “She is very strong and ruthless and from a family that has been against mine for as long as anyone can remember. Don’t do something stupid like chasing after her half cocked.”  
Stiles smirked. He wasn’t sure if it was Derek’s over protective nature or the fact that he totally overlooked the obvious one liners that could have been used. “If I promise to behave, can we go take care of my half cocked nature?” Derek rolled his eyes, a slow smile coming to his face, “Fine, Hurry up.”

The next day, Stiles used his Dad’s log in information to pull up the Hale fire in the Sherriff’s database. 4 killed in the fire, Derek and older sister Laura weren’t at home, Peter Hale was catatonic and horribly burned, but after 6 years escaped and was mauled by a wild animal. “To lose so much family, I understand why He got so aggressive so quickly.” As he read in a little further, it got even more interesting. ‘Ruled Arson with intent. There was kerosene throughout the house and tracked to an outside location. The fire was set in the house, from 2 points, the front foyer, and the back door. This surrounded the family. They attempted to escape though the cellar; however the door had been tampered with and couldn’t be opened from the outside.’ So he thinks she did it. Or was one of the ones who did. How did she get access to the house? To be trusted enough to be let into the house.  
Stiles knew he would have to ask Derek about it. He texted Derek, asking when they could meet up next, when there was a knock at the door. Stiles opened it, “I just texted you, wait—“ and with a face full of green dust he collapsed.

Next thing he remembers is waking up, taped to a chair, in a basement of some kind. Not nice by any standard.   
“I promise, this is the one we want to grab if we are going to get anywhere with the Alpha.” Stiles couldn’t see, his vision blurred still, but it was definitely a female voice, a touch familiar. “If we can use him, he’ll get us close enough and they don’t know each other too well, so the wolf won’t know if it is erratic behavior of we don’t get this just right.”  
“Fine, do it, but be careful where you put it.”  
Suddenly there was a searing pain on the underside of Stiles’ arm. Whoever it was had some sort of stick, a wand maybe? They were drawing on the soft tissue, lines and curves blistering the pale skin. As soon as the tip was removed his arm no longer hurt. He heard muttering and his arm was smeared in something with little pieces mixed in. “That will hold. The mark takes about 2 days to fade, and by the next new moon it will lose power.”  
The first female voice, which he now recognized as Kate, spoke up, “That’s a month. It will work as long as he survives the full moon. We have 2 weeks to prepare.”  
They washed his arm removing any residue of the salve, and then Stiles was out again.

He woke up in his bed, to his alarm going off for his late morning class. That would have been the weirdest dream if not for the tacky tribal that looked as if it had been drawn on with a Sharpie. It wasn’t raised to the touch, nor did it sting, but he knew it was real.   
The conversation then started coming back to him. Alpha? Wolf? As in Werewolves?   
Not a chance. Kate was psychotic. Wait, Derek? Yea he was scruffy, on the edge of Bear, but wolf? If she had snapped it would explain why she had tried to kill him. But the magic? Was it magic? Or had he been drugged. Should he tell Derek? They said he had two weeks.   
What if Derek thinks he’s crazy. Crap, he was going to be late to class.

Three hours later, “Derek, can you call me back? Wondering if we could hang out. I kinda have something I wanna talk to you about. Wow that sounds wrong. Just call me.” “Derek is gonna think I’m trying to break up with him. Wait, are we together? What if he thinks I have a boyfriend. Stiles calm down.”  
Stiles didn’t hear from Derek all day. No texts, no calls. Nothing. So either he was also kidnapped or he just thought Stiles was a crazy stalker.   
Fantastic.

Stiles went by the bar that night. Well evening. It was only about 6:30p. It was odd seeing light through the front window. As he entered, He saw both Erica and Boyd talking at the bar. Stiles walked up, hands on the bartop, “Heyyyy.” The two turned to him, Erica smirked, but the smile didn’t quite make it to her worried eyes. “Nice voicemail.”  
“Oh no. Was is weird? Wait. Did he play it for you?! Oh god.” Stiles dropped his head to the bartop, resting it on his folded hands.  
“Stiles, what is that?” Stiles looked up to Boyd staring at his arm, the mark exposed when he sleeve rode up. Erica grabbed his arm, rotating it, and yanking his sleeve up. “I didn’t smell anything. When did this happen? Stiles!” Smell? It took Stiles a minute to gather his thoughts, “Last night? After we left here I think? I woke up in a basement. That woman from last night.”  
Erica released his arm like she had been burned, “Boyd. Call him now. And Deaton.”


End file.
